What Paths May Come
by Karu-kun43
Summary: Just a bit of experimentation. This idea was cooking in my head for awhile, I just didn't remember this site existed until now Do enjoy, a cross between Tekken and the Dead or Alive fighting games.
1. Chapter 1

We follow the reunion of Leo and Eliot, who were once childhood friends, but are now absolute strangers.

The walking signal came up for the pedestrians of Tokyo Square, where with clockwork fluidity, the massive crowd of people began to move along to their destinations near and far. Eliot had just arrived and was getting used to the busy bodies that walked the streets, but upon crossing he noticed a purse snatcher in the crowd. Hearing the woman's cry for help, Eliot attempts to cross the street back in the other direction only to have his pursuit stunted by other people as well as the oncoming traffic of cars. He waits for the lights to change again, but it seems as though days have gone by while its been only a few minutes.

He sprints to the woman's side, making sure she's not injured and assuring her with his best use of Japanese that he'll catch the theif. He'd gone off sprinting again, noticing the break in crowds as the theif dipped and dodged oncoming pedestrians. A quick push of his ankle turned him left into a coffee shop, this was not Eliot's first time here, the coffee shop had two entrances so he made his way through to seemingly the side of the theif. With a quick inhale, he stepped forward in almost a gliding motion of his feet which place him at the very side of the purse snatcher. With an exhale, he advanced forward in a hip check...

The walking signal came up for the pedestrians of Tokyo Square, where with clockwork fluidity, the massive crowd of people began to move along to their destinations near and far. Leo walked out of an ice cream parlor, doing his best to avoid the oncoming traffic of pedestrians coming his way. He'd heard a cry for help about a block down the street and caught a glimpse of some punk running towards his direction. He took a massive bite out of his cone and hopped over cars in the street to make it across. With a quick inhale he performed an advancing step which placed him just in front of the left side of the purse snatcher. With an exhale, he advanced backward in hip check...

Taking both sides of the impact, the theif spun wildly and fell on his back with a skid taking the wind out of him. Eliot approached him and took back the purse, while authorities were close behind and apprehended the suspect. He walked over to one of the policemen and handed him the purse giving a full description of the woman and her location.

"Phew, another day in the busy streets of Tokyo I suppo-" Leo's head began to surge with pain and he grabbed her head while pacing back and forth really quickly.

With a dumbfounded look, Eliot asked "A-are you okay?" Leo had squatted down by the time he'd finished his question.

"Yep, yep I think i'm fine. I'm just, you know, in a bit of a brainfreeze here," Leo said but the pain seemed to intensify for him. "Gagh! Why'd I go ahead and waste that cone in one go! It hurts like hell!" He began to scratch his head with both hands.

A ringtone came from his pocket, and in the pain, Leo answered, "Y-yeah?" After only a few words he shot up with urgency and ran into a pole street lamp he didn't see, knocking himself out. Eliot remained in a bit of shock about it all, thinking to himself _this person must've been where the other breath was coming from _while remembering the moment the theif was taken down.

"_Hello? Hello-! Leo!" _The phone was still in the middle of the call in Leo's hand, and Eliot heard the person speaking on the other line.

"Halt! Stop!" The police officer yelled as the theif managed to get away in his handcuffs, immediately starting another chase.

Eliot thought about helping in the pursuit, but Leo's unconscious body was being spectacled by the nearby 'd rushed over to grab the phone and answer, "U-uhm, your friend's passed ou-" He was interrupted by a prompt, _"Leo, stop playing around, get to my manor immediately. Do you remember where it is?" _Eliot began, "I-I'm not Le-" _"Okay, good, I'll send you the address again so you don't forget like you did last time *boop boop boop*" _The call ended, and a ping arrived on the cell with an email saying the address and even the global coordinates of the destination with a P.S. reading _"Be late again and I'll have your head~3"_

With a drop of cold sweat, Eliot looked over to Leo to see him still knocked out. Eliot decided to help, so eh picked him up after placing the phone in his pocket and hailed a taxi. With the message still open, he told the address to the driver and they were on their way.

Well, this is my first fanfic what do you all think? I'll be posting more with any tips in mind, until next time!~


	2. Chapter 2

They'd been driving for awhile now, it's been about an hour and a half and it doesn't seem as though there was any hint of a mansion in sight or otherwise. Eliot had even taken a nap mid trip, barely remembering his dream. Upon waking up he looked over to a now conscious Leo, staring out into the massive amount of countryside running by.

"U-uhm, your name is Leo, right?" Eliot asked nervously. Leo didn't seem too interested in what he was saying.

"Das Eis hatte den perfekten Kugel zu..." Leo mumbled. Eliot felt the air get more and more awkward as time went by, however he'd remembered, "Your phone" Eliot finally got his attention as he held out Leo's phone "I had to pick it up, but your friend on the other line didn't listen to how you were knocked out."

Getting flustered, Leo took his phone back saying, "Ah, sorry about that, how dumb did I look? Getting knocked out so easily, eh?"

The tension between them lifted, and then Leo said, "So, you know my name. How?"

"The person on the other line said your name multiple times, before hanging up on me. I just figured that's who you were"

"Ri~ght, you sure you aren't a stalker or anything?"

With a nervous laugh, Eliot reassured him of his status and explained what exactly happened.

"No way! You were on the other side of that impact?" said Leo

"Yeah, I was also surprised when I'd heard someone else's breath at the same time as mine."

"What a world." They both laughed and the taxi driver said they'd arrived. After paying for the ride over, Eliot realized he was out of money.

"What's wrong?" Leo asked.

"I don't have anyway to get back... my wallet's out, and all my extra money's at my hotel with my friend." Eliot replied as he waved the taxi driver off.

"Can't you call them?" Leo asked as he placed a hand on Eliot's shoulder.

"No cell phone..." Eliot said, with an even darker tone.

"Ouch," but then Leo's face lights up "Then do I have news for you!" He pats both of Eliot's shouders repeatedly. "My buddy here is loaded! Why not hang out with me today and we'll make sure you have a ride home!"

With a better shine in his eye, Eliot responded, "Is it really alright?"

"Of course, of course!" Leo said, without batting an eye. "c'mon!"

They both began to walk, they were dropped off at a gate of a lavish Mansion. Chocked full of servants left and right taking care of gardening, washing cars, and maintaining the steps leading up to the door. With no detail left ignored the entire estate seemed glowing in Eliot's eyes. Once they'd reached inside, they were greeted by a butler.

"Master Leo, m'lady's been expecting yo-" The butler had noticed the amazed Eliot. He couldn't help but take his glasses off, shine them, then place them back on again. Doing double takes between Eliot and Leo, he'd regained his composure a bit and said, "Ahem, welcome again. Your clothing has been cleaned and pressed at m'lady's request. Right this way, please."

"Wow, thanks Sebastian" Leo said. He began walking but Eliot had been too astonished by the huge area that he didn't notice Leo leave nor did he notice himself begin to walk around the mansion. Without pause, Eliot had visited a vast majority of rooms and was never left unimpressed by the decor, look, or feel of them all.

"Leo!" A young woman's voice called.

_Wait a minute, that was..._ Eliot turned promptly with his senses gathered again to look upon a young girl with long, flowing and straight blonde hair, a narrowed set of blue eyes on a softly defined face, adorned with a white outfit consisting of a button up jacket and a frilly skirt. Eliot was entranced with her elegance for a moment, but this was soon ended when she performed a spinning drop kick going straight for him. He'd immediately stepped around her to postion himslef behind her and try to explain. But this was also interrupted, because she'd performd a backwards corkscrew clearly aimed for him. _She's serious! _Eliot rolled his block downwards to prevent any real damage, but when he looked up he was sent backward with a back kick from the young lady.

Taking this pause, he said, "Please stop, someone might get hurt. I'm not-" He was cut off by her rising back kick, which landed perfectly.

"Yes, you are the one who will get hurt, Leo. You're late again!" Eliot was sent back and left slightly dazed. The young lady advanced forward to land a chop. But before her forefoot landed, Eliot inhaled as he stepped inward and grabbed her striking wrist pulling her over his body like a lever while sticking out his foot to ensure she didn't hit the ground at full force. He stepped back with his hands in their postions and slowly exhaled.

A whistle came from an overhead balcony, they both looked up to Leo, now dressed in a white jacket, pants, formal shoes, complete with black leather guantlets with strategic pieces of elegant metal trimming on the outer portion of them.

"L-Leo?" The young girl did multiple double takes between Eliot and Leo.

"Yo, everything alright? Or do you two need some alone time?" Leo smirked as he walked down from the balcony's stairs.


End file.
